1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communication systems, and more particularly to a communication transmission system that spans modalities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern communications can communicate via a plurality of modalities. Modalities refer to different communication technologies and methods. These technologies may include web chat, short message service (SMS), person to person telephony, facsimile, email, etc, to allow people to communicate with other people in a wide variety of places and formats. Thus, a single communication device may be capable of communicating via a voice modality or an email modality.
The pervasiveness and availability of communication technologies and devices has increased the reliance, demands, and expectations that people have on these technologies. Thus, a person may be able to communicate with others through a mobile device via SMS, email, person to person telephony, and through a web chat application or any other available modality.
Nonetheless, these modalities may not be conducive or available depending on the user's environment and situation. For example, a user may not wish to receive or participate in a person to person telephony modality while participating in a conference or while attending a lecture. On the other hand, a user may not wish to engage in SMS while driving.
Accordingly, the related art lacks the ability for users to communicate with each other through different modalities.